


Run Away

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [35]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Sometimes you can run away, but not always. Sometimes the running itself helps.





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 27 January 2018
> 
> Prompt: Sweat or Sweet

Liara sat in the mess, a hopeful look brightening her face upon hearing the elevator.  
  
But it was James who met her eyes with a head-shake as he headed to his pod.  
  
She put down her tea, and took the elevator down.  
  
She exited into the cargo bay, empty of crew except for the commander.  
  
“Shepard, you’ve been running for hours."  
  
Sarah shook her head as she passed. Sweat was pouring from her body, exhaustion etched into her features. “We lost another colony today. I won’t sleep, might as well exercise."  
  
On the next lap Liara fell in beside her.


End file.
